The Masked Hedgehog - Repost
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: {Sonic Forces AU} Basically Sonic Forces, but Sonic and Infinite have switched places! {Rated T for gore, language, and lots of angst.}
1. One - Defeat

_**One Month Ago**_

_**Eggman walked through the dimly lit halls as containers filled with green liquid were connected to a transparent chamber.**_

_**Orbot and Cubot trailed behind him, grimacing at the atmosphere.**_

_**"Orbot, get me the ruby," Eggman demanded, staring at the chamber with a malevolent grin.**_

_**A cobalt masked hedgehog was inside, unconscious. The steel mask covered his face and only showed his eyes in two small holes on each side.**_

_**"Zero has no idea what's coming to him..." Eggman said as he eyed the hedgehog.**_

_**Orbot nervously came back with a magenta gem.**_

_**"H-here it is, s-sir..."**_

_**The doctor snatched it, pressing a button as the hedgehog awoke suddenly.**_

_**The chamber opened as he stepped out, looking back at Eggman. His emerald eyes seemed to peer into his soul, unnerving him slightly.**_

_**"Sonic, are you ready?" Eggman broke the silence, holding the gem.**_

_**"...Yes, doctor."**_

_**Eggman grinned, giving Sonic the ruby. He eyed it, then asked, "What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked.**_

_**"Put it in your chest."**_

_**Sonic hesitated, then shoved it inside as hard as he could. He screamed as blood spilled out and a magenta aura surrounded him.**_

_**A noise filled the room, and then all went silent as Sonic floated in the air, a strong black tint to his fur.**_

_**"...He'll pay for this... "**_

_**"Sonic... Zero first, then Shadow."**_

_**"...Who is Zero?"**_

_**"...My nemesis. When you defeat him I will give you control of fifty percent of the world."**_

_**Sonic looked down. "I only was a thief because I needed to do it in order to survive."**_

_**"Listen, ro... hedgehog. This was a deal. Bring the damn jackal to me at once, and I'll let you do whatever you please with Shadow."**_

_**"...Very well."**_

* * *

Present, 5:21 PM

A jackal dashed through the streets of a city, grasping a red sword as his blue left eye and his right yellow eye glared. He looked at his communicator, seeing a kitsune pop up on the screen. "ZERO! There's this... hedgehog attacking us! We need you now!" He said._**  
**_

"On my way, Tails."

The jackal stopped at a clearing, seeing several mobians on the floor and Eggman hovering in his Eggmobile, sneering. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the pathetic dog?"

Zero growled before lunging at the doctor, ready to strike the vehicle before suddenly being struck by a fist. He yelped before crashing into the ground, seeing a masked hedgehog float upwards into the air.

The jackal weakly got up, gasping. "Who are you?!" He shouted, ready to jump.

_**"..."**_

"Not gonna talk, huh?! Then I'll make-"

The hedgehog teleported behind him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him upwards, sending him into the air. He teleported above the jackal as he attempted to recover, grabbing him by the chest and firing a beam of energy from his palm, sending him crashing into the ground as the area cracked around him.

Tails watched in horror as Zero attempted to get up.

_**"Stay down."**_ The hedgehog growled, glaring at him.

The jackal slowly closed his eyes, fainting.

The kitsune's eyes widened, and he saw Sonic slowly walk up the jackal.

Tails ran in front of the two. "Don't touch him, you monster!" He said, tears in his eyes.

_**"...You remind me of when my clan was murdered..."**_

The fox was silent, not budging.

Sonic grabbed him and tossed him to the side, grabbing the jackal and looking at the doctor.

_**"Do you want me to kill him?" **_He asked, forming a twisted smile as he thought about it. Killing someone important to someone else... He laughed evilly.

"...No, Sonic. Bring him with me to the Death Egg. We'll kill him there."

_**"Why not in front of the fox?"**_

"I have my reasons. Now, let's go."

The hedgehog reluctantly nodded, floating off.

Tails got up weakly, flying up and attempting to kick Sonic in the head. He grabbed his leg, snapping it.

A cry of pain echoed through the city as Tails fell to the ground, grasping his leg. A sharp, bloodied bone poked out of the socket, easily meaning Sonic dislocated the kitsune's leg.

He gasped, staring in terror as Sonic looked towards him through his mask.

_**'...Poor kid. I never should've...'**_

Eggman looked behind him, seeing the hedgehog continue to look at the fox.

"What are you waiting for?! You better not feel sympathy, rod- Sonic!"

_**'I'm sorry...'**_

Sonic turned around, nodding slowly. _**"I'm not, Doctor. Let's go."**_ He fibbed.

Eggman smirked as the two flew off...

* * *

_**Well, here's my revised chapter- well more like a brand new chapter :P I hope this repost is good so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated lol**_

_**SNSF Out!**_


	2. Two - Ripping From Limb To Limb

_**Present, Six Months Later**_

Knuckles stood by a table as key members of the resistance stood near the echidna.

"I've called everyone here today for news regarding the war."

Everyone nodded silently.

"We have found the location of Zero. He is not dead as we thought previously."

A gasp rang throughout the base.

"He's alive?! Where is he?" Silver interjected, curious.

"He's in the Death Egg with Eggman and... that_ thing._"

"Ever since Tails went a bit crazy, we have had a lot of trouble trying to pinpoint where his location was."

"...What happened to Tails, anyway?" Amy said, a bit confused.

"When Zero was beaten by that monster, Tails ran off and when I found him, he was... acting strange, to say the least." Silver said.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Tails walked through the wreckage of Metropolis, trembling slightly as he saw the carcass of a robot. His eyes were bloodshot as his fur was matted and he allowed his claws to shred the tips of his gloves. He dragged the lifeless robotic body of Omega behind him, still trying to fix the robot.

"Hah... this is w-where... _he _beat Zero..." He said, trembling uncontrollably. "He's... he's dead now."

He laughed suddenly, looking down at the floor as he grabbed his wrench and jammed it into Omega's chest out of frustration.

"You damn... damn hunk of junk..." Tails said in anger and irritation as he failed to hear footsteps behind him.

_**"Well, look who it is."**_

Tails jumped at the voice, turning around and staring as he saw Sonic face-to-face.

He gulped, backing away. "You..."

Sonic suddenly held out his hand.

**_"Join me. Join me and we can conquer the world. _****_They don't want you."_**

The kitsune stared down blankly. "Why do you want me?"

_**"I want you because I see something special inside of you. You're not like the others."**_

The fox stared into the mask, gazing into Sonic's eyes.

_**"I'll remove it if you wish."**_

"..." Tails thought. He had no one to turn to at this moment, Zero was dead, and he was standing in front of the very person that killed him...

Tails was silent, not speaking. "..."

He turned around, starting to run. His mind raced as he raced through the ruined city, and he dared not to look back. His leg ached with pain, the injured limb just barely healed.

Sonic laughed, a menacing grin forming on his concealed muzzle. **_"You can run from me, fox..."_**

He gave chase, running at extremely high speeds, creating a Sonic Boom.

The kitsune heard the noise, and flew upwards, flying into an abandoned building.

He trembled before grabbing his wrench, ready to stab the hedgehog if he got close. His claws dug into his palms, blood escaping from his hands.

_**"Where are you, coward? You can't hide from me forever..." **_He cackled, ready to destroy the building...

"Chaos Spear!" Someone shouted, a sharp pain making itself known in Sonic's back.

**_"Gah!" _**He yelped, looking behind him.

Shadow stood, scowling at the monster. "Remember me, hedgehog?" He said, a smirk spreading across his muzzle.

Sonic's eyes widened as his hands curled into fists. He trembled in anger, eyes flashing dangerously. _**"You."**_

The ebony laughed. "Of course, dumbass. Zero fell to you, should've known. You depend on that ruby... pathetic."

_**"I took what I could take. You'll fall to me next, copy. I can't wait to tear you apart from limb to limb..."**_

Shadow simply smirked. "Which isn't going to happen." He then teleported behind him, preparing to kick. Instead, Sonic roughly grasped his leg and snapped it. _**"Hah. Looks like you have the same fighting style as the fox..."**_

Shadow stared at him as he dangled by his broken leg. Suddenly, a maniacal grin formed on his muzzle. **_"Say goodbye to your_**_** leg."**_

He laughed insanely as he ripped off his leg, an agonized scream erupting from Shadow's mouth as he fell to the floor, grasping the bloody stub that used to be his left leg. Blood gushed forth onto the ground, permanently staining the ground red.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Shadow screamed, wishing for nothing but for the pain to stop.

Sonic's grin only grew. _**"I'm not the monster here, Shadow." **_He said mockingly, looking at the leg in his hand. He threw it to the side as it rolled over... right _where Tails was hiding._

The fox screamed, staring at the leg in terror. He watched Sonic put his foot onto the ebony's head mockingly. _**"So... Want to give up now?"**_ He said, hands glowing with Phantom energy. _**"Or do you want me to finish you off?"**_

"You... you're nothing... you damn _brat_..." Shadow gasped.

Sonic took his foot off silently. _**"You shouldn't be calling me a brat out of all people. YOU are the one who took everyone I loved away from me. YOU are the reason why this damned world is the way it is. Your actions will be your undoing. For now..."**_

Sonic slammed Shadow's face into the ground, blood pooling beneath him.

_**"Know your place. It's a damn shame that you have friends." **_He said coldly, turning around and teleporting.

Shadow pulled his head out from under the ground, looking at the stub on his torso. He saw Tails slowly walk towards him, with his leg in hand.

The fox set it down, his eyes glued to it as he shook with fear.

"What?" Shadow growled, sitting up, he grabbed the limb in silence. "Make me a replacement, dammit." He said harshly as Tails backed away.

"O-okay..." He stammered.

And with that, Tails ran off in fear...

_**11: 21 PM, Resistance Base**_

Tails opened the door, walking towards a room in silence. His arms trembled as he eyed a knife sitting on a table. He suppressed his feelings, yet that strategy was faltering with every try...

Knuckles was talking with the members of the Resistance, pointing to a map in front of a crowd.

"As you may know, Eggman has sent Sonic to a village west of here." The echidna said, eyes focused on the group of mobians below him.

As the meeting continued, Tails slowly opened the door, catching the attention of Silver.

"Tails-!" He whispered harshly. "Where have you been for all these months?!"

"None of your business." He snapped, surprising the albino and making him back away. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look _okay?!"

Silver frowned, looking away from the fox and focusing on Knuckles.

"We're going to strike _tonight_. Get your weapons ready and start strategizing. Do _not _hold back! Show no mercy to Eggman's forces! And if you can, kill Sonic!" He shouted. "Distract them! The main group is going to focus on saving Zero!"

The crowd cheered as hundreds left, preparing to fight.

_**11: 48 PM, Mystic Ruins**_

Huts were in ruins as robots hauled food and other necessities onto vehicles. The inhabitants were held captive in cells, fire surrounding the cages as mobians couldn't do anything but watch the village get destroyed.

Sonic sat inside a tent, silent as he gazed at his hands. _**'Is this... right?'**_ He thought to himself in silence. He already had his revenge... to an extent.

He took off his mask placing it on the bed. He looked at his reflection in disgust, a frown on his muzzle.

He had cobalt fur, with two long scars down his emerald eyes. One was courtesy of Shadow, but the other...

Sonic flinched thinking about it. He didn't want to remember it at all. Not _them_.

It was already painful to think about his... _clan_, but they were far less loving than they could ever be.

The squad... would _they _approve of this? After all, he was the one avenging _their deaths._

"..."

Sonic shook his head, still frowning. They... they wouldn't. He knew that.

Yet... after everything that happened to him... he didn't care about the world anymore.

_**All he wanted was to see the world burn.**_

* * *

_**Hey Guys! Four months... heh... Sorry about that. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
